The present invention relates to a vehicle door opening device for opening and closing a vehicle door electrically.
For example, a vehicle door opening device in JP8-232538A comprises a longitudinal guide rail fixed to the side of a vehicle body; a moving member that can move along the guide rail to open and close a sliding door; a door opening/closing drive unit (door drive in JP8-232538A) comprising a motor; and an opening cable and a closing cable wound on and reeled off a rotary drum of the drive opening/closing drive unit. Each of the cables reeled off the rotary drum is connected to a cable coupling portion of the moving member while each of the cables is wound around each reversible pulley, whereby power of the motor is transmitted to the moving member via the opening cable or closing cable to enable the sliding door to open or close.
However, in the vehicle door opening device in JP8-232538A, the end of each of the cables is coupled to the cable coupling portion of the moving member such that the ends of the cables face each other, thereby increasing the width of the moving member along a moving direction. The width of the moving member is increased to affect stroke of the moving member and opening/closing stroke of the sliding door. Particularly, a coil spring for taking up the slack in each of the cables is disposed in the cable coupling portion, thereby further increasing the width of the moving member and greatly affecting the opening-closing stroke of the sliding door.